The Creed
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: When Humphrey sees Kate getting married he leaves Jasper to start a new life. Though without knowing that he is put under a trance, Humphrey is given a mission to kill all Jasper Park wolves. What does Kate do and how is Humphrey now.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Creed**_

Humpherys POV

I 've always loved Kate. Her amber fur and eyes, but seeing her marry Garth was just to much for me. I ran to the train tracks, away from the heartbreaking scene for me, but a long time deal Winston had made. I've been waiting for 20 minutes and when the train still haden't come, I just starte walking along the train tracks heaing towards the mountains Kate and I had come across on our adventure just hours ago. I kept thinking about the only person I ever cared about, Kate. See keeps poping in and out of my head, like I was in a trance.

I finally came across a quiet little town with humans, but I knew it was the Delta Creed. Training Omegas and Rogues to become high class Alphas. I figured I could start a new life, since Kate and her " responsibilities " will stall her from remembering me. A lifelong friend. I just couldn't take what life has to throw at me any more. The bullying.

 **Flashback**

"Who's the Coyote? Garth Said. *gasp* "Oh, Coyote, I get it, cause I was like..."

"No one important." Kate interupptingly said.

 **Present**

The suprises.

 **Another Flashback**

 **"** You came here, to marry Garth"

 **Present**

and the... *sigh* heartbreaks.

I came to the valley entrance, other wolves looking at me, whispering. Was I intimidating? Still walking forward I came across the Alpha Male leader.

"What can I help you with?" he said.

"I would like to train here to become an Alpha." I nervously said.

Kates POV

Garth and I are married now. We both seemed a little on end. I figured Garth would step up and say he was in love with Lily since I heard they both spent time together when Humphery an I were in Idaho. Speaking of Humphery I didn't see Humphery since last night. I curiously walked over to Salty,Mooch, and Shakey.

"Have you guys seen Humphery?"\

"Why do you want to know?" Salty said rudely.

"I just wanted to see him before he left." I said nicely back.

"He already left to start a new life, without heartbreakers like you." Shakey implied

I started to feel glum, he was the one wolf who was there for me when I was down or bored. " Am I selfish?" I thought. The word also spread that Humphery left. Others saying...

"Whos Humphery?"

"Good Riddance."

"One less Omega to fed and worry about."

I wanted to give everyone a piece of my mind but I just stood there, frozen, crestfallen, and unaided. Out of all the other friends i've had to ditch, I drove out Humphery. I couldn't do anything about it though. I think my life became more vague without him.

Humpherys POV

The wolf really looked suspicious. I couldn't tell what was happening though. Until my life flashed before me in pure darkness. I was in an actual trance this time.

Humphery was turned into a new destructive wolf. Given the power to transform into an Elite Assassin, and his one and only mission. Find and kill all Jasper Park wolves for the price of banishment of all the Rogue wolf participants. Including Kate.


	2. Chapter 2:Crimes

Chapter 2: Crimes

Kates POV

I still felt unaided without Humphery. Everyone else also felt like something has gone AWOL, and it was Humphery who left about 2 days ago. Nothing has really happened these 2 days either. Humphery and his friends were the trouble makers. I also start seeing Humphery, by having flashbacks... I'm just... Out of my mind. I never knew how my mother felt when...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A western Omega Female Yelped.

She definently got everyones attention, especially since the Easrtn Pack is now part of the Western pack. There he laid, a dead Omega.

Humpherys (Trance) POV

I had just killed the first Omega, everyone gathering around figureing out what just happened. It actually turned out to be a pretty stealthy kill. The girl didn't even notice me.

Humphery in human form, has a black trench coat, black boots, a bandana mask, and a flat cowl. His attire standing out to be 16th century colonial type clothing.

Humphery in wolf form completely black. Fur and eyes, looking lifeless, soulless.

Being trained in under a day has helped improve my so called Alpha instincts. I should have gone shadow. Leaving no trace, killing everyone off one by one. Now everyone knows there is a murderer in Jasper.

Kates POV

It seems after Garth, Winston, and Tony investigating, the Omega wolf named Griffin was killed 5/16/2011 by a murderer with a small blade. ( Silent blade for Assassins Creed Fans). It went right through his chest and bled out. This put everyone in panic. Knowing there is a murderer I put out an early curfew so people could be safe, but soon enough, another wolf died. This time it was Alex, an Alpha.

Humpherys POV

Being a nightstalker I took another wolf out. Another clean and quick kill with a silent blade. I went back to the Creed finding King the... well, the king of Rogue Wolves.

"Well done Humphery." King happily said.

My mission will continue.

2 weeks past, I was in training again without my mission continuing. Each wolf kicking back and relaxing. Why do I have to work and they don't. I'm an Omega (in a trance). I still kept seeing things to, I see it fuzzy, pixelated, not sightable.

Kates POV

I still can't get over Humphery, was he killed by that murderer? Anyways, my responsibilities are back, and nothing really happened to anyone else and I want to keep it that way, but would it have been better if I didn't marry Garth.

NEXT TIME ON THE CREED:

Humpherys POV

Stealthly walking through the bushes I see a white figure in the distance, Female, Omega, Small, but also looks incredibly familiar. I soon get right behind her, with my blade. She turnes around and sees me.

I then Strike fiercly...


	3. Chapter 3:The Fang

Chapter 3: The Fang

Humphreys POV

Stealthy, walking through the bushes I see a white figure in the distance, Female, Omega, Small, but also looks incredibly familiar. I soon get right behind her, with my blade. She turned around and sees me.

I then Strike fiercely. I then give myself a name. The Fang.

Kates POV

"No." I say shocked.

Lily. RIP 5/17/2011.

"Someone has blood lust and we need to know who is doing this!" Garth said with a bit of a voice break and a quiver of his lip.

I see mom crying in my dads arms, none of this might have happened if I would have said something to Humphrey. I was just about to fall to the surface and cry.

Humphreys POV

was was running to the crowd and then... *Click*

I don't remember what happened. I started wobbling over to all the wolves ahead without knowing.

"Humphrey?" Kate said enthusiastically.

I then felt awkward as everyone started looking my way.

"What happened?" I said wanting an answer to Lily and I.

I did just notice that people were saying, "How do you not know?" Noticing my fur had changed to a complete black. Soon I was in the trance again. No my eyes galaxy black, everyone just looked away, weird-ed out like I have control of this. I just stay there. Like I'm frostbitten.

I see that I'm not myself. Apparently my new life isn't what I thought it would be. I was probably just about discovered. So instead I just leave when everyone was focused on Garth who still hadn't figured out that I'm obviously the problem at hand. Still in the trance I try to break out of it. Struggling, but this is some hard wizardry at hand. Its not necessary to use me to make the Western pack extinct.

So the image fades for the western pack.

UNTIL...

"Wait, Humphrey is the killer!"Garth said aloud for everyone to easily hear.

The crowd gasped.

I then said in the trance,

"How did you know?"

NEXT TIME IN THE CREED

Humphreys POV

I darted to get away from all the Alphas that are now wanting me dead. Running, I see Kate just standing stunned. In disbelief. I nearly stopped but I kept going.


	4. Chapter 4:War

Chapter 4: War

Humphreys POV

I darted to get away from all the Alphas that are now wanting me dead. Running, I see Kate just standing stunned. In disbelief. I nearly stopped but I kept going.

Kates POV

All the Alphas came back without Humphrey saying,

"The Rogues are behind this, Humphrey must of joined them."

Everyone then considered Humphery as a traitor, but Humphrey would never do this to us. He made friends with everyone easily. Or atleast tried.

2 more weeks have passed and 10 more wolves, 7 Alphas, 2 Omegas and a Beta have died because of the new and yet suspicious Humphrey. Our Pack is slowly crippling from this. Soon the Rogues and Western pack have declared war on eaach other.

On the battlefield with my heart practically melting from the suspense and stress I've had. All hell breaks out. Fighting here fighting there, and soon seeing all my friends dying in front of me.

Humphreys POV

I jumped to Winston. You guessed it. I GOT HIM!

"Noooooooooo!" I heard several wolves yell.

I was then ordered to retreat since this didn't seem exactly what was planned by King. I stood behind watching what I just created. Kate now on the ground crying.

"Kate." Winston said weakly.

"Bring Humphrey Back."

Winston then died right there. In under 30 seconds. Kate saw me. She kept scanning me seeing that my eyes were galaxy black.

"Garth, Humphreys in a trance. He's being controlled." Kate said surprised.

"What makes you think that, magic isn't real." Garth replied.

"Then why does Humphrey have black eyes. COMPLETELY black eyes?"

Kate then remembered all the times she had with Humphrey and now fading away from Garth.

"This isn't working out Garth." Kate said a bit excited.

"Agreed."

Humphreys POV

In the cave where iI'm held captive I think about what I was just told. I killed Winston. I'm wanted dead now. Kate now definatly doesn't love me anymore.

NEXT TIME IN THE CREED

?


	5. Chapter 5: What We Both Wanted (End)

Chapter 5 : What We Both Wanted

Humphreys POV

I returned to Jasper continuing what I was ordered to do. I the crowd gathered around to what looked like Winston.

"Hey!" Garth screamed.

Everyone turned. I came down with the same old galaxy black eyes. Everyone backed up except Kate. Wow was I confused. What was she thinking. She then started to walk forward.

She stopped in front of me. And, she kissed me! My fur and eyes went back to regular and all the wolves I killed were restored the crazy thing called life.

"What happened?" I said confused.

"You were in a trance." Kate said softly.

Kate and I both got what we wanted. Each other. And an exceptable wedding took place.

And I still couldn't stop looking at Kate. I Love her. I apologized , and I feel like I'm living in a fairy tale. So does Garth and Lily as they're newlyweds, and yet again thinking about Kate I see her amber fur, eyes and the lifelong love I've always had.

 **Sorry, but thats it. I hope you enjoyed since this was my first fanfic. I think I may be doing a sequel to this where Kate,Humphrey,Lilly and Garth are turned into a good trance, and the mission being flipped.**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading! If you want to read my other story (ies-coming soon) You can read my other Fanfic "The Risen Omega"**

 **Thanks again and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Your new Alpha and Omega Fanfic writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
